Wolf Link
Wolf Link is an alternate form of Link, which he is transformed into in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. When Link enters the Twilight Realm, he is transformed from his normal Hylian form into a sacred beast. As a wolf, Link is unable to use items, but gains enhanced senses. He can learn various scents and then use his enhanced senses to track the person or object to whom the scent belongs, as seen with Ilia's scent. While inside the Twilight, Link can use these senses to give him a clearer view of the surrounding area, but doing so impairs his long-distance vision. He is also able to dig and communicate with animals. In this form, Midna can ride on his back to assist in combat and open certain doors. In certain areas, Wolf Link can use his superior jumping ability to reach places he could not normally reach in his Hylian form, but only with Midna's assistance guiding him to a safe foothold. With Midna's help, Wolf Link can perform a special attack. When Midna projects a circle of shadow around Link, he can attack and nearly instantly and simultaneously defeat all enemies in the within the radius of the circle. This is useful for defeating a group of Shadow Beasts at the same time, preventing them from resurrecting each other. Link can only use the Twilight Portals, which appear after killing Shadow Beasts, in wolf form. It is later revealed by Midna that the Twili believe in a divine hero who would become a sacred beast to help them. This is perhaps the reason Midna forms a partnership with Link. The Light Spirit tells Link that his embodiment of a wolf is a sign that he is a hero chosen by the Triforce of Courage. Wolf Link retains Link's blue eyes and pierced ears, as well as the Triforce symbol on his left paw. The shackle that also chained Wolf Link to the prison in Hyrule Castle remains on his left foreleg. Later in the adventure, Midna can freely change Link into a wolf once the duo has access to the Master Sword and an evil artifact of Zant's. However, she will refuse to do this where other people could see them because it "might scare someone" or "cause an uproar". Link's ability to transform into an animal-like form is simular to Ganondorf's ability to transform into Ganon in several ways. First, both transformations are the result of their bond to the Triforce's power, though its arguable that Ganondorf may use his own dark magic amplified by the Triforce. It also first occures when they are in mortal danger, Link when he was dragged into the Twilight and Ganondorf only changes into Ganon after being defeated in battle once by Link. Note this only applies to the Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time incarnation of Ganon, most other incarnations of Ganon appear in their beast form. Strangely enough, the postman recognizes Link in wolf form. Category:Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters